Ecrire
by Galadrim
Summary: Un OS dédicacé à Mebahiah25...  Comment l'inspiration peut-elle venir ?


Un OS promis depuis une éternité. 

Pour Mebah, auprès de qui je m'excuse d'avoir attendu

aussi longtemps.

**Écrire.**

_Hermione se penche sur sa feuille. Réfléchis. Une idée l'effleure, prend forme… Mais disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue._ La jeune fille mordille le bout de sa plume. Son Rêve… Elle ne s'en souvient plus exactement, mais l'idée générale reste ancré en elle. Une vague odeur d'encre et de parchemin, la sensation confuse du grattement d'une plume, et un bonheur, flou certes, mais bien présent, comme s'il était enraciné dans son esprit. Ce songe la retrouve toutes les nuits… Enfin presque. Il y a les autres nuits. Celles où le Cauchemar la saisi et où elle se réveille en sursaut, les gouttes d'une sueur froide glissant dans le creux de son dos. Le Cauchemar, la sorcière ne s'en souvient que trop bien. Aucun détail ne lui est épargné, et ceux-ci restent bien fixés dans sa mémoire. Hermione frissonne et repose sa plume. Une fois que l'idée du Cauchemar s'est installée, elle est incapable du moindre mot. Elle se lève en soupirant. _On verra demain._

_Hermione se penche sur sa feuille. Réfléchis. Une idée l'effleure, prend forme… Mais disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue._ Cette nuit, aucune ténèbre, aucune noirceur n'est venue la déranger. C'était une nuit du Rêve. Et toujours ce bien-être diffus, ce ravissement sans égal. Mais d'où peut-il bien venir ? Quelle félicité secrète est cachée au sein du Rêve ? La Gryffondor l'ignore. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle essaye de coucher cette sensation sur le papier. Et à chaque fois, le même résultat : aucun mot ne vient, car rien ne peut décrire une pareille chose. Une image flotte, c'est à peine une pensée… Telle une bulle de savon qui éclate dès que la jeune fille tente de se l'approprier. Aujourd'hui encore, rien à faire, rien ne lui est venu. Peut-être que demain… Oui, _On verra demain._

_Hermione se penche sur sa feuille. Réfléchis. Une idée l'effleure, prend forme… Mais disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. _Épuisée par une nuit d'insomnie, la jeune fille repousse sa feuille et se rendort… Pour se réveiller une heure plus tard en hurlant. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle se précipite sur son parchemin et commence à écrire. Bien qu'elle soit affolée, les mots lui viennent naturellement. Plus ils naissent sous sa plume, plus Hermione sent naître en elle un étrange sentiment. Tout d'abord, l'horreur : c'est Le Cauchemar qui prend vie sur son parchemin ! Ensuite, l'apaisement : comme S'il sortait d'elle pour venir mourir sous ses yeux. Durant plusieurs heures, Hermione écrit : même si elle le désirait, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé. Enfin, la nuit tombe, et avec elle, la plume de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci, apeurée, se demande que faire du texte posé devant elle. Ses yeux tombent sur un petit coffret de bois. Une fois le parchemin enfermé, elle soupire. Pourquoi est-elle arrivée à coucher Le Cauchemar sur le papier et pas Le Rêve ? Découragée et fatiguée la jeune fille pense : «_ On verra demain._ »

_Hermione se penche sur sa feuille. Réfléchis. Une idée l'effleure, prend forme… Mais disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue._ Soupir. Elle a passé la journée pelotonnée dans son fauteuil, songeuse. Elle n'a pas vu les regards inquiets qu'échangeaient ses amis au-dessus de sa tête, ni entendu leurs conversations soucieuses qu'ils partageaient à voix basse tout au long de la journée. Le regard perdu dans les flammes, l'esprit d'Hermione était à des milles et des milles de Poudlard. Cette nuit, elle n'a pas rêvé. Ni cauchemardé d'ailleurs. Rien. Néant. Un sommeil de plomb, noir, vide. Pourquoi ? Cette question lancinante revient une fois de plus titiller l'esprit de la jeune fille. Que c'est-il passé, pour que, pour la première fois, elle dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve ? Une nuit de Néant. Pourtant, le besoin impérieux d'écrire Le Rêve est toujours présent. Il se fait de plus en plus présent. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas Rêvé ! Il est trop loin à présent. La sorcière à peur d'avoir « perdu » son Rêve. Comment faire pour le retrouver ? Soudain, elle se lève remue un peu son corps ankylosé, attrape plume et parchemin et se précipite à l'extérieur. Une sieste au bord du lac par un si beau jour de juin ne fait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ? Quant à l'écriture… _On verra demain._

_Hermione se penche sur sa feuille. Réfléchis. Une idée l'effleure, prend forme… Et la jeune fille s'en saisi délicatement, comme on cueille une fleur unique au monde. Les mots viennent doucement, l'un après l'autre. Rien ne presse, il suffisait d'attendre. Ne pas forcer les choses. Allongée dans l'herbe, les sensation du Rêve lui reviennent, accompagnées d'images. Tout est calme autour d'elle, elle se sent bien. L'odeur du parchemin lui revient aux narines, et le bruissement de la plume lui semble être une douce mélodie. Le Rêve lui vient enfin. Enfin, les Rêves, Car ils sont millions, différents pour chacun, et Hermione à fini par le comprendre : ce n'était pas UN rêve, qui venait la visiter, mais un mélange de tous les rêves du monde… « Il va m'en falloir du temps, pour écrire tout ça » pense-t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps. Aujourd'hui n'est que l'introduction d'une longue, très longue liste. Pour le reste… On verra demain._


End file.
